Pizza Steve
- Normal ▾= - Normal= - Fat= - Squished= - No Glasses= - Tan= - Butt= }} - Outfits ▾= - Outfits ▾= - Suit= - Pants= - Gloves= }} - Italian Karate ▾= - Full= - Headband= }} - Wigs/Hats ▾= - News Caster= - Rockstar= - Helmet= }} - Lounge ▾= - Pajamas= - Towel= }} }} - Other▾= - Pizzas▾= - Pete= - Wayne= - Chad= - Beef= - Berzerker= }} - Kev's World= - Game Piece= }} }} |fullname = Pizza Stephen "Steve" |birthday = Everyday |species = Peperoni Pizza |caption= "Did somebody order a pizza?" |eyecolor= Blue/Turquoise |gender= Male |residence= The UG RV |interests= Italian Karate Being Cool Hanging out with his friends |fears= Doing work Looking uncool Being perceived as a failure |pets= Hare |others= Uncle Grandpa (Uncle and Grandpa) |friends = Uncle Grandpa Mr. Gus Belly Bag Giant Realistic Flying Tiger |enemies =Mr. Gus (sometimes) Spaghetti & Meatballs |first = Belly Brothers |voiced by = Adam DeVine }} Pizza Steve is a major character in Uncle Grandpa. He is a walking and talking slice of pizza who believes he is the coolest slice of pizza in the world. He sometimes likes to refer to himself in the third person. Despite the fact he is full of himself and portrays himself to be this way, he would really be lost without his friends (with the exception of Mr. Gus, as it was apparent Steve couldn't care less about him in Big in Japan). Physical Appearance He is a slice of pizza with pepperoni and gooey cheese. He wears sunglasses with a glare and has tiny hands and feet. Personality Pizza Steve is very full of himself. He often claims to have many achievements and statuses that he doesn't really have. As was seen in the episode Funny Face where he said that he could only hold the Funny Face Head back for about 3 weeks (when it was obvious he couldn't and that he was lying). We also see more of his false claims in Tiger Trails where he claims he is a black belt in Italian Karate (though he puts a blindfold over his eyes and has no clue what he is doing), in all of the Slice of Life with Pizza Steve shorts where he makes claims that are obviously false, and in Brain Game where he pretended he was the video game master but clearly he wasn't at all. Even when called out for lying about things, he will play it off as much as possible. He usually succeeds at playing it off and getting people to either give up trying to prove him wrong or just believe him in general. There was only one instance so far where he almost cracked, and that was in Brain Game when he was forced to take the controller and play as Adam against the Gorilla. Pizza Steve is very concerned about his image which is most likely why he constantly talks about achievements he's never earned or "cool things" he's never done. This also probably explains why he is very secretive in nature (IE Locks Mr. Gus's door in Slice of Life with Pizza Steve:Pizza Party so Mr. Gus couldn't see his "party", eats the piece of paper that proves him guilty in Tiger Talk:Roommate Problems, and hides the handheld game he was playing from Uncle Grandpa to hide the fact he lost). Pizza Steve is also known to be a cannibal and has been shown eating his kind in Slice of Life with Pizza Steve:Pizza Party. He also bribed Uncle Grandpa to order him a pizza pie in Brain Game. However, ironically enough, one of his biggest fears is getting eaten himself. Other Pizzas In Slice of Life with Pizza Steve, Pizza Steve describes his "friends" to Mr. Gus. It is unknown if these friends are real, but when he describes them he suggests that they are just like him. It could be a possibility that these are alternate sides to his personality. *'Pizza Pete' is a pyrotechnic who likes to watch things explode and set things on fire *'Pizza Wayne' loves to make alot of noise, especially with an airhorn *'Pizza Chad' likes to chop things up with a chainsaw. He wears a ski mask over his sunglasses *'Pizza Beef Supreme the Mighty' is the lead guitarist of a death metal band. He has a long tongue and thick eyebrows compared to the other pizzas *'Pizza Berzerker' is described by Pizza Steve as "the craziest pizza". He wields a spiked hammer as a weapon. Pizza Steve's Room Pizza Steve's room (picture courtesy of the Uncle Grandpa Crew Blog) is a pizza box with a large poster of himself on the inside of the box's lid. His bed consists of 6 other pizzas. The box has a staircase next to it that leads to what looks like a transporter. This must transport him to other parts of the RV. Relationships Uncle Grandpa Uncle Grandpa is Pizza Steve's biggest fan and strongest supporter, so Pizza Steve is pretty appreciative of this. Pizza Steve cares about Uncle Grandpa more than he cares about his other RV roommates (IE in Uncle Grandpa For a Day he was concerned about Uncle Grandpa losing his RV when he easily could have said he didn't care. Even if the reason for helping was half self-motivated, he didn't really have to contribute or help at all). However, he does sometimes take advantage of Uncle Grandpa's kindness (IE manipulating him into buying pizza as an apology for rightly accusing him of lying in Brain Game). Pizza Steve usually always goes along with whatever Uncle Grandpa says or does (especially if it makes Mr. Gus mad), and sometimes Uncle Grandpa helps Pizza Steve do the right thing (IE Charlie Burgers when Pizza Steve suggested they run away from a tough situation, Uncle Grandpa butted in and made sure everyone contributed and helped including Pizza Steve. Also in Brain Game Uncle Grandpa claimed to question the plausibility of Pizza Steve's statements in a subliminal attempt to get Pizza Steve to actually make an achievement or admit he is wrong). Sometimes, Pizza Steve imitates things that Uncle Grandpa does (IE in Big in Japan when Uncle Grandpa had his fingers in a box formation to look at Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve was doing the same exact thing). All in all, Pizza Steve's friendship with Uncle Grandpa is the strongest out of all of his friendships with everyone else in the RV. Mr. Gus Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus can barely get along at all. Pizza Steve is always attempting to get under Mr. Gus's skin and Mr. Gus is always calling Pizza Steve out for his shenanigans. This calling out and getting under the skin routine becomes a vicious cycle for these two, and the more Mr. Gus calls Pizza Steve out the more Pizza Steve wants to make him mad. One would think that behind all the fighting, Pizza Steve cares about Mr. Gus ((IE his reaction in Funny Face when Mr. Gus announced that he was still friends with everyone in the RV)), however, during the episode Big in Japan, one would begin to question if that was really the case (IE in that episode, Pizza Steve shot Mr. Gus with a bazooka and did not seem to care at all about it. At the funeral, Pizza Steve cried over ice cream and showed he couldn't care less about Mr. Gus's supposed death)). Pizza Steve may actually have alot of contempt against Mr. Gus rather than consider him a friend. The roots of this contempt and hatred are unknown and yet to be revealed. There is a possibility that it could come from the constant calling out. Belly Bag Pizza Steve and Belly Bag have not really interacted in the series all that much. The only interaction they had was during Uncle Grandpa For a Day when Pizza Steve was sitting on top of Belly Bag and Belly Bag asked him to get off of him. Pizza Steve most likely doesn't have a problem with Belly Bag, but Belly Bag might think Pizza Steve is a bit of a nuisance (IE Just from looking at that one interaction). Pizza Steve and Belly Bag may be good friends though because in the episode Uncle Grandpa Sitter, he went to the Ice Cream store with him long with Mr. Gus and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger. Giant Realistic Flying Tiger Pizza Steve definitely likes Giant Realistic Flying Tiger (IE was the most helpful asset to her search in Tiger Trails and affectionately referring to her as "Miss Thang" in Uncle Grandpa Sitter). Giant Realistic Flying Tiger reciprocates the feelings in the friendship (IE when Pizza Steve called to her in Uncle Grandpa Sitter in the Ice Cream shop she scared the Ice Cream Cashier into giving them more ice cream)). Though they are friends, Pizza Steve uses this friendship as more ammunition to make Mr. Gus angry (IE in Tiger Trails, when Mr. Gus said he missed Giant Realistic Flying Tiger's gentle kitty licks on his face, Pizza Steve said immediately after that he missed her gentle kitty licks on his feet right before she licks Mr. Gus's face. He said this in his usually snarky tone, which would imply that he wasn't lamenting, but most likely trying to make Mr. Gus upset as he usually does) Episodes Focusing on Pizza Steve Absolute Focus *Brain Game *Future Pizza Significant Focus *Funny Face *Moustache Cream *Uncle Grandpa For a Day *Treasure Map *Locked Out *Mystery Noise *Charlie Burgers *Shorts *Big in Japan *Leg Wrestler Shorts focusing on Pizza Steve *Slice of Life with Pizza Steve *Tiger Talk *UG Rap Attack *Board Game Night Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Food Category:Main Character Category:Pizza Steve Information Category:Main Characters Category:Food Characters Category:Food Items Category:Male